


Paperwork

by cinderfell



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderfell/pseuds/cinderfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo just wants to know what actually is happening with that mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble written on mobile bc I'm trash and wanted tiny murder daughter and tall murder son to interract

The tall man was completely ignoring her. She wasn't surprised. Ever since Roman was arrested and Adam started interacting directly with the rest of them, he'd been dealing with Neo in Roman's place. Most White Fang members were scared shitless of her, but Adam just did not care about her at all.  


They handled business quickly and quietly. Cinder had even laughed and wonder aloud how they got anything done. Neo was silent, of course, and Adam only said a word or two.  


They were a perfect match.  


Honestly, he was interesting. She knew vaguely about his past. Her and Roman spent months building a file on him before agreeing to work with him specifically. There had been other candidates but he had just been perfect. His relationship with Belladonna wasn't detailed in the file, but she could tell there was bad blood between them. Neo liked that. It reminded her of Roman's relationship with the faunus and her own with the girl's partner. It was just... softer almost. The animosity was real, but there was a subtle layer of sadness and betrayal under all the anger.  


She suspected he wouldn't have even gotten involved with them if they  weren't facing Belladonna on multiple occasions.  


She shuffled a stack of papers on Roman's desk and lined them all up, eyes never moving off of the White Fang correspondent who was working on something on a clipboard. She'd taken up residence in his office while Roman was gone. She never really liked having the White Fang so close. They were all so brutish (to be fair, she wasn't really one to talk) and messy. But now that Adam was there? Damn. She was suddenly extremely thankful.  
He was quietly leaning against the wall, legs half crossed. That ever present frown was there, as was the Grimm mask he never took off. Part of her thought be was hiding something and the other part thought maybe he's welded it to his face as a sign of solidarity with the White Fang. She honestly wouldn't be surprised.  


She was curious.  


Neo didn't like secrets.  


So it was with quiet steps that she abandoned her boring paperwork and stalked towards him, staying out of his line of sight.  She walked slowly, each step calculated. Like she was hunting a mark.  


The man slowly moved off the wall, drifting to a table and laying down the clipboard. He didn't sigh or groan or make any noise, but she could tell that he wasn't happy with what he had read. It was the same thing Cinder did. And if he was anything like the boss, he was incredibly dangerous.  


Neo slunk through a group of White Fang members. They all sidestepped her, trying to get out of her way. She'd heard them call her a slew of nicknames. Little Devil and Torchdick's Dog, which she found hilarious, were among them.  


There were inches between them now. She slowly moved into position, then snatched at the mask. With a sharp yelp, her hand was grasped firmly and yanked away. The man stood fully facing her now, towering above her. Her wrist in hand, he looked down at her. She hated that she couldn't see his eyes. Eyes. That was always how she read people. And that skill was useless with him.  


"Don't." That was it. That was all he said. Gruff. Solid. Simple. Nothing more than she expected, nothing less.  


They stood for a moment, his hand relaxing it's grip a bit as he realized she wasn't going to try again. The way they were posed, it was like somebody took a picture of them midway through a dance. He seemed like he had no intent to hurt her at least.  


She gazed up at the mask curiously. She couldn't see past the slit to his eyes, absently wondering what color they were, if he even had eyes to begin with. Who knew with this man? So instead she smiled slowly, fully. His frown deepened. Then he released her wrist completely. She let it fall back at her side. He didn't seem quite sure of what to do with her now.  


Deciding she wouldn't be getting that mask off right then, she smiled even wider. Flickering her eyes pink and brown, she backed away from him slowly, a little bounce in her step. With a tiny wave, she turned her back to him and walked back to her desk.  


She left him staring awkwardly after her, hand cocked slightly at the wrist and half lifted at his side, almost as if about to wave back. She was content knowing she rattled him a little bit and even more interested knowing he could match her movements. That wasn't something just anybody could do.  


She sat down at her desk and started back on that paperwork, already thinking about how she'd get that mask off.


End file.
